KOUCHOU NO YUME: This Dream of a Butterfly
by Suzumu Noboru
Summary: Dreams that starts to repeatedly play and dance with Naruto's heart. What does the existence of the butterfly in the dream mean? SasuXNaru


Hello! Thanks for coming here and taking your time to read my **fic **of **SasuXNaru**

If you don't like **Yaoi**(BoyXboy) or boy3boy then DON"T **READ **AND **FLAG** please ^_^

For those who _do _love **SasuXNaru **fic then please… ENJOY~

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY… sadly TT_TT

Do not copy or loose ur life ^_^ J/K ahahaha

Grammar mistakes and many other _will_ appear in my story -_- so if you see any please point them out to me so i can fix my mistakes. Thanks! ^_^

**Kochou no Yume**

Chapter One

In an area of lush green grass, a field stretched far ahead of me. I walked off to a tree which was the only one as it stands at the center of the field. No life was heard, only the sound of my breath and the azure sky above me wrapped with colorless clouds. A cocoon hanged from a leaf, a crack at its wake. I watch it as it hatches. A life was born and I smiled as it struggles to break free from its chrysalis. Finally escaping its cage the butterfly flew downwards, its wings glittering and flashing pigments colors of blue, red, green, purple, as if it were emphasizing the colors of the rainbow as they mix to form another. The butterfly flutters its wings in front of me. Fluttering around me teasing as if it was mocking me, I reach out for it only to have it fly out of reach. It was too beautiful a sight as I watch the butterfly soar into the sunset, enthralled by its magnificence I watch in awe.

Suddenly the clouds vanished clearing way to show a deep blood red heaven; the sun no longer there but in its place a jaded black moon, slowly rising up to the dark sky. Terror squeezed at my heart as loneliness swallowed me whole. Clutching both my arms I gasp, my breath coming out in uneven ragged breathes. Something was here, something evil. Its presence sent a shiver down my spine as I felt the presence of a greater being entirely not human… a demon. My body fought to calm itself, my mind fought to liberate me from this fear. The air grew cold and a mysterious white mist appears enveloping me into the state of dizziness. A deep, hollow horrifying laugh wind its way into my head. Wincing in pain I clutched my chest and fall down to my knees. More oxygen left my lungs, suffocating me, this darkness that was so overpowering, so dark and devious. The butterfly flew past me, as if floating in the air aimlessly looking for something it has lost, its form glowing in this lonely coated darkness. I ran after it in desperation knowing one thing, it was my only way out, my exit, my light. A snap was heard as I fell to the ground roughly.

"No!" I panted looking at the only life I saw in this crimson field "Come back!" my heart slamming rapidly against my chest; tears stung my eyes and my throat clogged up my word as my hand searching out for my light. I've had enough of loneliness. "Don't-leave—me-alone!" As if it heard me it turned around. Shock and wide eyed it flew towards me in slow strides. Standing up I cup my hands as it flew above my palms.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed my shoulders making me stumbled back, stunned. The butterfly burst, shattering into thousands of pieces showering upon me its' dye. I fell onto the grass, tears streaming down my face as I stare at the glowing tinted particles raining down on me forgetting the presence behind of me. Sensing my defenseless the demon, its aura surrounding its form revealing its figure, pulled me into darkness.

"..uto"

I felt cold hands shaking me up from my deep sleep.

"Naruto!"

I opened my eyes slowly, as if in a trance and looked into obsidian eyes which looked at me with concern, his black hair which had blue shines with bangs that framed his face perfectly as the back was spiked up and fair skin that looked so smooth alluring to touch. Feeling my cheeks being stroke gently where my whiskers marked I reached up to hold the warmth. I felt his hand tense up, the tension in his muscle telling me he was uncomfortable with my touch. I sigh and looked up at the sky letting my hand fall beside me. The stars shined brightly above his head and the moon glowed silver at a distance. The dream (Naruto flinches at remembering) was nothing like this sky. It was dark, bloody, horrifying, the air filled with so much bloodlust and the black moon residing over the blood stained sky. '_What the _hell_ was that?' _

"Naruto!"

I blinked a couple times as my eyes revert back to his noticing the anbu mask behind his head.

"What is it Sasuke?" I asked in an annoyed voice but really, I was relieved to have been awoken from that horrid dream. He sighed as he helped me stand up.

"We just finished our mission. I was sent to look for you since you never came back to regroup." He looked at me in annoyance. "To think you were here sleeping peacefully just completely pissed me off stupid dobe."

I blinked once then growled. "Why did you come look for me then?" When I asked this, Sasuke looked away "Someone else could have searched for me and would have probably done a better job!"

I heard him click his tongue as he brush his hand in his hair in irritation and puts on his mask. I turned around to walk into the forest stomping as I did.

"I was worried." He said it in a low and embarrassed tone of voice. I was speechless and looked at him in surprise. "What are you so surprised about Usuratonkachi?" He grumbled as he looks at me through those holes. I looked at him in suspicion.

"Nothing. C'mon let's go. My Anbu squad probably left already since the mission was accomplished. Let's not be late reporting in to Tsunade-Baa-chan."

Turning around I was about to jump into the trees when I was pulled back. His hand gripping onto my upper left arm a sharp pain shot up to my shoulders. I look at him in irritation only to always noticing that I was a few inches shorter whenever I look up at him. _'Damn. Does he have to be taller than me too?'_

"What?" I asked.

"What happened to your shoulders?"

Not understanding him I looked at my shoulder. A blue and black bruise was seen as I notice it looked like a form of a hand. _'Weird'_

"This is nothing." I smacked his hand away earning a glare. "Probably just a bruise from fighting—" Shock took over me as I stare at it again in disbelief. '_This is…'_ Sasuke looks at me with concern and gripped both my shoulder blade causing me to wince at the pain. "You asshole what do you think you're doing? That hurts!"

He ignored me.

"These bruises…" _'Normal bruises usually shows the color blue with a hint of purple but… why is the bruise color so dark and black… As if—'_

"Teme! Let go!"

He ignored me again and examined the bruise some more.

"Seeing as how quickly your wounds heal up this will be gone by tomorrow morning."

"Yeah? Well that's good to hear so let the hell go of my arm." Sasuke smirks as he pulls me along with him. "Teme! Let go dammit!"

I yanked my arm from his and he turns around to look at me.

"Well, I was going to take you to my place."

Suspicious I started to step back.

"What the hell for?" He gave me a look that said 'Are you stupid?' which ticked me off. Turning around I jumped into the trees leaving behind Sasuke not noticing the words he mouthed, "That dobe…", before I left.

Jumping into his own apartment through the window Naruto took off his clothes in a hurry.

"Man its hot."

With the last piece of clothing thrown to the floor he went to his drawer to find his pajamas. After putting them on he gave out a really big sigh. Falling onto his bed with a flop! He buried his face in his pillow but wincing a little as he just remembered the bruise on his shoulders. The moon lights the room as the window was left open. The night breeze was cool and warm as it helped relax Naruto's muscle.

'_That stupid idiot…'_

'_**What's the matter Naruto?' **_

Naruto used to always meet Kyuubi in his consciousness where the dark cells held his beastly form and water that were four inches up from his toes. That place held many memories as Naruto recalled them. Now, the connection between him and Kyuubi gotten stronger over the years that now they can communicate with each other actively. The first time, it freaked Naruto out but eventually he gotten used to it. Never in his life had he ever thought of making Kyuubi, his curse, a companion.

'_Nothing Kyuubi.'_

'_**Really? Are you sure you're not thinking about-'**_

'_I told you it's nothing.' _Naruto sigh in exhaustion.

'_**Kukukuku you know you can't lie to me. I can read your thoughts and feelings as well as feel them. I know you inside and out. After all I am inside your body. ' **_

Naruto ruffles his hair knowing that it was true.

'_Fine.'_

'_**What have put you in such a mood?'**_

Naruto became very quiet as he stared ahead of him. After a few minutes he finally says,

'_You said you could read my thoughts as well as feel my feelings right?' _Kyuubi nodded forgetting that Naruto cannot see him.

'_**Yes.'**_

'_So… did you see it?'_ Ears perked up in curiosity Kyuubi listens closely.

'_**See what?'**_

"… the dream"

"What dream?" Surprised Naruto jumps off the bed throws a hidden kunai under his pillow to the unexpected guest. Catching it in between his fingers the guest grins. "That was rather harsh."

'_That deep voice…' _

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled as he looked up at the figure before him.

"What's wrong with coming to visit a friend?"

He throws the kunai back to Naruto and he caught it putting it away in his pouch that was on his desk next to his bed.

"I just saw you. And what? In the middle of the night? You haven't even changed yet. Did you follow me here?" Sasuke smirks and jumps down from the window and strolled in as if it was his own home as he made himself comfortable. Naruto growls and sits down on his bed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing…" it was silent for a while causing Naruto to boil in anger.

"What? I'm tired right now. Might as well finish what you want to tell me and go home."

'_**Don't be rude Kit.'**_

'_Shut up!' _

Sasuke stands up and walks to Naruto. Cupping his chin Sasuke stared hard into Naruto's eyes. Feeling heat burn his cheeks Naruto looks away in a different direction.

"W-what did you come here for?" Naruto asked.

"You." Sasuke replied.

"What?" Naruto stared dumbfounded at Sasuke. Sasuke notices that Naruto's skin was paler than normal but removed the thought thinking it was just his imagination as he starts to unbutton Naruto's' shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke shush Naruto with a glare. Swallowing his own saliva he let Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt. After unbuttoning the buttons Sasuke took off the shirt and took a look at the bruises. The black blotch was still there and it worried him. Taking out an ointment from his pocket he started to apply the medicine onto Naruto's' shoulder as he kneel in one knee. Wincing at the pain Naruto looks at Sasuke. Sasuke notices deep scratch marks behind Naruto's shoulder and his brow crease in suspicion. Blood could be seen but it didn't drip.

"I heal quickly you know that. You don't have to apply any ointment." Sasuke didn't listen and Naruto sighed. "Let me-"

"Even though that may be true I prefer putting it on you myself anyway." Touch by this side of Sasuke Naruto laughs. "What is so funny?" Sasuke looked at Naruto in annoyance.

"Just you!" Naruto laughed again. "Who would have thought that Sasuke would do this for anyone."

Sasuke suddenly became very silent and Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he continues applying the medicine.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, thanks Sasuke!" Naruto's laughter made Sasuke smile.

"No problem _Dobe_" Naruto was about to protest but thought better of it.

"Since I'm already in a good mood tonight I'll forgive you. Heh! This must be what having a brother feels like."

After applying the ointment on Naruto Sasuke stands up only to catch the dobe's gaze. Those blue eyes were so beautiful and captivating he wished they would look at him forever. But he mustn't speak his feelings as he already knew that Naruto does not feel the same way. He smiled a sad smile seeing Naruto look away not noticing the blush because of the night.

"An older brother you mean."

Naruto makes a face causing Sasuke to chuckle. Turning around he jumped out onto the window. Sasuke looks back as he whispers a goodnight and left. Naruto sighs and falls down onto his bed.

'_Damn'_

'_**What's the matter kit?'**_

'_I could never look at Sasuke's face for more than six seconds…or three… whatever!' _Closing his eyes Naruto thought to himself. _'Sometimes it feels like, if I stare at his face for too long I could be suck into those black pools of his eyes and… be lost in them forever.'_

'_**Are you afraid?' **_He heard the Kyuubi chuckled and glares at the wall silently.

'_Afraid of What?'_

'_**Of falling in love.' **_Naruto paused.

After a good ten seconds all blood rushed to Naruto's face.

'_What are you talking about? How can I be in love with that teme? … Much less a guy.' _Naruto mumbled the last words out.

'_**Whether they are male or female, gender does not matter as long as you love them. Is that not true for humans?'**_

'_Of course not!'_

"_**Are you making excuses?"**_

"_Just go to sleep." _

Kyuubi snorted and did what he was told. Putting back on his pajamas he noticed a blood stain where the shoulder blades were. Reaching out in curiosity, Naruto lightly smooth his fingers over the wound. Wincing at the pain Naruto took a look at his fingers.

'Blood?'

The morning sun brightly shines into the room waking up the tired blond. Groaning the blonde got out of bed and took a shower. Afterwards he put on his everyday wear except he left his pajama shirt on and strolled along to the microwave in the kitchen.

'_Another mission today and with that annoying _Sai_ again.' _The blond sighed.

'_**You're both in the same team after all stop complaining... Exhausted kit?'**_

'_Hell yeah!'_

'_**You should take a break from all your missions. You haven't gotten any proper sleep lately. You need a break kit.' **_Naruto grabbed the cup ramen then filled it up with water and set it in the microwave for three minutes.

'_Yeah but I need money. Jiraiya came and spent it all on his hot spring vacation and… other stuff' _

'_**True.' **_Kyuubi nods in agreement. _**'What do you need the money for anyway?'**_

Naruto stood still for a second.

'…_I don't know.'_

'_**So you're just saving money unconsciously without knowing the reason why.' **_

Naruto thinks to himself as he also asked himself the same question.

"What the hell…"

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Naruto's heart slammed against his chest as he yells out loud. A smirking raven hair boy sat on the window looking down on him.

"Teme! Why can't you come knock at the door like normal people so I could let you _in_?"

Sasuke shrugs as he enters the apartment.

"This way is easier." Naruto snorts and hearing the beeping from the microwave, he left to get his ramen.

'_Yeah more like you're breaking into someone's house' _Naruto thought to himself as he grabs his chopsticks and ramen.

"So what's up?" He asked as he walked to sit down on his chair. Sasuke sighed at Naruto's poor choice of food and went to sit across the table then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tsunade told me to inform you that today's mission is canceled." Naruto looked up from his cup ramen.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he ate his ramen.

"It seems the person who requested this canceled their request. So the whole day today you are free to go where ever you want dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke one brow twitching in annoyance as he slurps the noodle into his mouth. '_It seems Sasukes' lack of using honorific is still the same as ever and his name calling… that damn teme…' _Naruto thought to himself as he stared at Sasuke.

"Well since you're done reporting to me about that, why don't you go and do your own mission."

Sasuke smirks.

"Hn"

"Hn?" Naruto wished so hard that Sasuke would lengthen his vocabulary instead of saying 'Hn' all the time which Naruto didn't understand. _'What? He thinks it's understandable saying 'Hn' all the time?'_

"Unfortunately for you I have no missions today too."

"I don't care about that but is there really no mission for me today right?"

"Yes dobe." Sasuke simply replied.

Knowing that he would get the whole day off today with no worries about missions brightened him up. Naruto quickly finished up his ramen and stood up to throw it away. Still hungry he decided to heat himself another one, and just to thank him for reporting the news to him, for Sasuke too. He couldn't help it as a bubbling laughter left his mouth. Sasuke stared at him as if he was crazy causing Naruto to laugh even more. Jumping onto his bed Naruto opened the window wider to let more breeze into the apartment as he breathes in fresh air. The sky was so blue and wide, it was a beautiful day, from Naruto's point of view, as he takes a look around him. Kids were playing catch and one fell down and cried. The mother ran to the little crying child side whispering comfort. A crash was heard and Naruto looked at the shop that was at the end of the street to find the kids who were playing catch making faces to the store clerk as he angrily yelled at them raising his left arm to threaten them while he ignored his items which were spread all around him in a mess. Seeing this Naruto chuckled.

"That's good to hear." Naruto laughed "Finally I can rest!"

Sasuke smirks and looks at Naruto.

"Your fault dobe for over working yourself."

Naruto turns to look at Sasuke suspiciously.

"How do you know that? "

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders and looks at Naruto in question.

"What's all this hard work for? Surely not for something stupid again."

"I'm saving up money!" He said with gritted teeth. Sasuke looks at him in interest.

'_What could this dobe of mine be saving money for? It better not be someone else he hasn't introduced me to.' _As this thought crossed his mind Sasuke smiles at Naruto.

"For what?" Naruto stared at Sasuke as his face fell down to a puzzled expression.

"I don't know." Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly, one brow lifted in curiosity and lips partly opened. "What?" He couldn't help but blush every time Sasuke looked at him, no matter how his facial expression may be.

"Teme I just said-"

"Hn."

Standing up Sasuke walked towards the blond then bends down to measure Naruto's temperature with his forehead on Naruto's. Naruto looked at him in nonchalant.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto was about to push Sasuke away but was pined down against the bed as both of his wrist was caught in Sasuke's hold.

"Stay still. I need to measure your temperature." This was an excuse to remove that expression from his face. It was causing Sasuke trouble as he try not to let that dumb look make him want to kiss Naruto.

Naruto was lying on his back and Sasuke's face was so close it made his heart beat repeatedly against his chest. Not knowing that it was him who was causing the slight fever Naruto curse Sasuke's name under his breathe.

'_Why does he have to be so damn close? And it's not fair for a guy to have such a beautiful face' _Naruto pause for a second. _'DID I JUST CALLED HIM BEAUTIFUL?' _Staring into coal black eyes Naruto blushed. '_Ok… I must admit, he is… For a girly man.' _Sasuke, not knowing this, looked down catching Naruto's gaze. Sasuke lifted his hand to caress Naruto's cheek.

'_**He's making a move on you kit!' **_Kyuubi said as he laughed out loud. More blood rose to cover Naruto's face as he couldn't remove his gaze from Sasuke's.

'_Shut up Kyuubi!' _This earned him another laugh from the fox.

'_**I think he likes you kit.' **_Upon hearing this Naruto quickly closes his eyes to rid his thoughts of that ever happening and pushed Sasuke away. But it was all in vain as his body felt weak and fluid against Sasuke's warmth.

"Ge-get off of me Sasuke."

These words came out in a low whisper as the blond tried his best to make his protest. Sasuke

smirked, liking the reaction he was getting from the blond. He wanted so much to kiss the idiot's soft full lips however he knows that it was not right to force his feelings upon the blond so he removes himself from him. The loss of warmth disappointed Naruto and he pouted while looking at Sasukes back. Realizing his disappointment at losing the warmth, Naruto sat up straight in his bed to glare at the raven, trying to hide his blush.

"You seem to have a slight fever." Naruto tried to calm his beating heart.

'_That's because of you unexpectedly coming into my space as if it was your own!' _Naruto yelled in histhoughts. Kyuubi chuckled in amusement.

"I don't have a fever." Naruto stated.

"Baka. You're sick so of course you can't tell."

Naruto pouted.

"I don't-"

"Your face is as red as a tomato." Naruto glared at this statement but then sighed in resignation as he looked out the window pouting. The breeze blew in causing Naruto's hair to float in the air silkily. His smooth tan skin exposed through the open collar pajama and his jeweled eyes reflecting the suns light burning with sapphire. This however distracted Sasuke greatly causing him to burn with lust.

"This is not a cold." Naruto felt stupid for protesting and sighed. "Ahh what the heck. Forget it. Hey Sasuke can you-" Sasuke stroked Narutos' hair causing the blond to stop mid sentence. The soft silky hair curled in his fingers as Sasuke let his gaze fall down to Narutos' lips. His touch was too gentle and his eyes seemed so lustful that Naruto felt himself being pulled into something he did not quite understand. He didn't want to feel this nor did he want to understand the aching in his heart as Sasuke lifted his gaze back to his. Sasuke smirks and pinched Narutos' cheek.

"What's with the stare baka." Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Want to go out today?"

Naruto stare at Sasuke shockingly.

"I think this is the first time you ever asked me out on a date." His voice even was filled with shock.

"I never said this was a date."

"Heh heh you sure?" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and decided he might as well call this a date.

"Well I got nothing to do. What about you?" Naruto shakes his head. "Good. Now, get up and get dress." Sasuke said causing Naruto to look him in annoyance.

"Alright _mom _sheesh. No need to be so bossy." Sasuke smirked and watched as Naruto took off his shirt to grab a plain white t-shirt. His chest exposed, Sasuke tried to hold back what he wanted to do. It was hard enough already being this near and now he got to watch him dress too. This feeling that developed so suddenly. He had mistaken the first time thinking that his love for Naruto was only like that of a caring older brother but everything turned upside down when Sai came into the picture. Well, he didn't have to watch but who would have wanted a chance like this to pass up when it's someone you really love who is undressing right in _front _of you? Naruto felt his eyes darting into his back and turned around to see Sasuke staring then asked, "What?" Zipping his sweater he left it bare showing his collar and rolled up his sleeves.

"Nothing…" Sasuke muttered then walked to the front door and waited for Naruto as he went to look for his wallet.

"Got it. C'mon let's go Teme!" Sasuke smiled and open the door leading them out.

Naruto was looking at antiques but moved on to buying food and weapons.

"Naruto." Naruto turned around looking at Sasuke with a taiyaki in his mouth as he muffled his question.

"Mfpfh?" He asked, words muffled while eating.

"After this let's go to my place." Sasuke replied.

Naruto looked at Sasuke knowingly. That house was huge and empty; Naruto didn't quite know how to cope with that kind of environment. He thought he would get used to it since he went to Sasukes' house before but it seems that he still found it awkward. Even though he could have lived in a different home. Sasuke requested to still have his home rebuild back to the way it was leaving the empty rooms as guest rooms. Though if you think about it after what Sasuke have done over the years when he was a missing nin not many would want to visit him nor get close to him. Of course except for him and Sakura and some others around their age. Even Kakashi visits him sometimes.

"But I haven't bought my present yet!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke growled looking at Naruto as he asked,

"Who are you buying this present for?"

Naruto looked dumbstruck again causing Sasuke to get irritated. '_Whoever the hell this person is I'm going to beat the crap out of them. Causing my Naruto to remember him or her during our alone time together and wanting to buy present for that person... Really who is this person…?' _Sasuke thought about this as he looked at Naruto in bewilderment. "Well?" His voice sounded irritated even though he tried his best to not make it seem like he was but his jealousy had won over him. Naruto thought hard and long.

"Well…" Naruto turn his attention from the sky back to Sasuke and tried to think of the answer when his attention was caught by a couple not too far behind Sasuke. The girl was giving a present to her lover then kissed his cheek. His blush and grin told Naruto that he was really happy receiving the gift from his lover. Out of curiosity Naruto watched the couple. When the girl stood on her tiptoe she whispered something into his ear. Reading her lips Narutofinally remembered why he had been desperately trying to save money for and whom as well. A blush burned his cheeks as he lifts his gaze up to Sasuke. "Uh…"

Sasuke noticed his attention was darted somewhere else as he got closer looking down on him. Twisting his head around he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just some couple and a old lady walking down the street with screaming children running around, and turned to look at the blond again. This time he was surprised. Naruto was blushing. '_This is no ordinary blush.' _Sasuke thought. [AN: Sasuke you baka!] '_He must be buying a present for a lover. That has to be it. No it couldn't be' _Sasuke looked at Naruto carefully. _'Maybe he does or… maybe they haven't started any kind of relationship yet… so it seems I have my own rival to fight against…' _Naruto blush was causing Sasuke to fight his confusion.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked away, sighing.

"No. No one. Let's go." Sasuke was confused and grabbed for Naruto's hand. Not receiving a protest from the blond his suspicion became more heightened.

"Usually you slap my hand away with a lot of force and walk away like a girl but…" Sasuke pulled Naruto backwards making the blond fall down his steps. Catching the blond by his upper arm Sasuke whispered into his ear. "You owe me an explanation Naruto." Naruto blushes even more and scratch his head.

"Well…" Naruto tried to stand up straight but Sasuke stopped his movement. "This is kindah hard to explain." Naruto heard a 'Hn' and before he could ask anything he was pulled along with the raven to a different direction from his own. Some villagers look at them in confusion but shrugs it off as they continue with their own business. Girls that were watching giggled while some sigh with disgust. Naruto notices this but tries to hide his sudden sadness.

"You're sleeping over tonight." Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke's statement.

"EHHH?" Naruto screamed. Sasuke smirks hearing the devastated tone in Narutos' voice.

"I said we're going to my house and you're spending the night."

"But I'll need some clothes to change into the next morning and besides I might have to work tomorrow too. I signed for a lot of missions already." Naruto complained.

"Well, tell 'Tsunade-Sama' that you need a rest from work since you've been doing more than what is necessary. She'll understand." Naruto was silent for a moment and then, finally giving up, nods in agreement. This earned him a smile from Sasuke. Breath taken away Naruto inhales a large amount of air. '_I feel so god damn _girly _being with this ugly bastard!'_

"Yeah you're right. I'll talk to Tsunade Baa-chan then..." Sasuke was still holding his hand as they walk toward his home. "Uh… Can you let go?" The grip on hand which tightened told him a different answer and, twice today, he sighed in resignation. Or was that three? Four? … He seem to have lost count. [AN: So did I =_=]

The house coming into view Naruto tried to pull his hand free.

"Sasuke." Tugging at his hand Naruto got irritated. "Dude, this is so not cool. Let go bastard. We are _guys _why the hell are we holding hands?" Sasuke only shrugged with the thought of a rival still fresh in his mind.

"Hn." Unlocking the doors Sasuke lead Naruto into his home. Taking off his shoes with haste he pulled Naruto into the living room.

"Teme! I still need to take my shoes off!" Stopping Sasuke looks back at Naruto. A blush painted his face as he covered it with his free hand in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He lets go and looked away. "Just walk down this hallway." Sasuke pointed toward the long corridor ahead of them. "Turn right at that corner and turn left at the end of the hallway. The bathroom is the first door you see and the guest room is two doors down. I'll be going to my room. Make yourself at home. If you need a change of clothes just come look for me. My room isn't very far from the guest rooms." And with that he walks away to his room in quick strides. Naruto lifts a brow noticing Sasukes' strange behavior.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto mumbled

'_**Maybe he needs to enlighten himself. Since his pet has to come to his house of course he'll need a plan.' **_Kyuubi chuckled to himself.

"Plan? What the hell you talking 'bout?"

Kyuubi shakes his head.

'**You're a real idiot.'**

"I don't understand you."

Naruto took his shoes off and walked to the guess room Sasuke had pointed out to him while he tried to make himself comfortable. Going to the direction Sasuke had told him he found the guest room five minute later.

'_**Still oblivious to your surroundings as always. To finally take you! HAHAHAHA' **_Kyuubi laughed.

"Kyuubi you're a real ass." Naruto enters and looked around the room. The tatami mats still looked new even after three years. On the left Japanese swords were put on display on top of a tall drawer that was filled with books and scrolls that took half the wall space while the half not taken a desk with newly bought flowers. Ino must have gave them to Sasuke as she always takes advantage of having parents who owned a flower shop to bring Sasuke new flowers if his old ones died. The painting on the wall to the right, one that Kakashi had given to Sasuke hung on the wall. He really did have a good taste of what true art is despite his... hobby. "This is nice…" Naruto walks inside and cross the room as he opened the closet. Seeing that there were neatly folded futons he took them out and decided he might as well get as comfortable as much as he can if he was staying the night. Looking back at the garden he notice now thin the paper was and grins.

'_Lucky it's shoji style house._** (1)**_' _He chuckled. '_There will be light in the room at night then.'_

With a smile on his fane he left to find Sasuke… Hoping not to get lost while doing so.

**Shoji (1) **A sliding door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a sort of grid of wood or bamboo. It is different from fusuma doors which are vertical rectangular doors that can be painted on and is connected to other rooms.

**A/N: **Got this information on the net, cause I don't know much about Japanese traditional homes *sticks out tongue* I still have a long way to go lol

Oh yes ^_^ the answer to your question, ANIMEFREAK801, will be revealed later on as the story progresses so please be patient ^_^


End file.
